Tradición
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: Raven está sola en la azotea la noche de Año Nuevo sin siquiera imaginar quien llegará a hacerle compañía. Cualquier cosa que pase es culpa de la tradición ¿Cierto?


Esta es la traducción de un fic llamado _Traditions_ escrito por _StormDancer_, por lo que todo el crédito de la idea original va para ella. Los cambios realizados a la versión original están hechos con su permiso. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Tradiciones

Raven miraba el anochecer desde la azotea de la torre ignorando los gritos que se oían desde la sala común. Ella quería mucho a los titanes, tanto a los honorarios como a los que no lo eran, pero necesitaba estar un rato alejada, necesitaba pensar.

-¡Diez minutos!- gritó Cyborg desde la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala común de la torre

Diez minutos. Poco tiempo faltaba para ver el amanecer de un nuevo año, que ni un sus sueños más profundos, pensó que podría ver. Antes pensaba que esta noche ella ya no estaría y el mundo con suerte existiría. Nunca pensó que estaría viva a estas alturas, y menos celebrando con sus amigos. Se supone que el fin del mundo tendría que haber ocurrido hace meses y con esto el fin de todo lo que ella quería. Más nada de esto había sucedido, Trigon había sido derrotado, ella estaba viva con sus amigos en un mundo sin demonios mirando la luna en la víspera de un año que nunca creyó posible.

Aqualad miraba a la chica mientras subía las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Ella se veía muy tranquila, le daba lástima tener que molestarla, pero nadie debía estar solo la noche de Año Nuevo, nadie.

-¿Raven?- dijo él anunciando su presencia. Ella parecía no haberse molestado así que se atrevió a pararse a su lado

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó ella. -La fiesta es abajo-

-Te estaba buscando para que vinieras con nosotros- él explicó. -¿No quieres recibir el nuevo año con nosotros?-

Raven simplemente suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia las estrellas.

-Iba a bajar antes del conteo- ella comentó. –Pero necesitaba estar un tiempo sola. Nunca pensé que el mundo existiría a estas alturas, déjame sola, es raro-

-Diría "lo entiendo"- Aqualad dijo. –Pero realidad no entiendo-

Raven no respondió, pero él podría jurar que vio su sonrisa antes de que ella desviara su mirada de nuevo-

-¡Cinco minutos!- El anuncio de Cyborg resonó en toda la torre y llegó hasta los dos titanes que estaban parados cómodamente en la azotea.

-Si quieres bajar, este es el momento- Aqualad notó

-Sí- Ella accedió pero no se movió. Él también permaneció en su lugar, solo que no miraba las estrellas sino que la miraba a ella.

Ella brillaba con la luz de la luna, ninguna otra chica, él reflexionaba, podría ser como Raven, y eso que el conocía varias. Había algo especial en ella, en su aura, algo que hacía esta noche mucho más bella.

-¡Dos minutos!-

-Deberías bajar- Observó Raven mientras él asentía mirándola de reojo

-Tu también- Aqualad le recordó

-Estoy bien aquí- respondió ella calmada. –No necesito ver un montón de héroes locos humillándose así mismos-

-Tu sabes que Robin nunca permitiría la entrada de alcohol a la torre- la contradijo el Atlante mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

-Me refiero a locos como llenos de vida. Los héroes siempre festejan más. ¿Lo has notado? Vivimos tan cerca de la muerte que vivimos cada momento como si fuera el último-

-Es verdad- concordó Aqualad

-¡Un minuto!-

Ninguno sugirió que bajaran cuando escucharon la voz de Cyborg. Ambos se mantuvieron en su lugar sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Aqualad miraba a Raven, el viento hacía a un lado su capa mientras sus labios atraían toda su atención.

-¡Treinta segundos!

-¿Conoces la tradición de año nuevo?- él preguntó

-¿Cuál?-

-La que se hace a medianoche-

-Hay varias- ella replicó mientras sus ojos brillaban desafiándolo a decirlo

-10- Los titanes que se encontraban en la fiesta comenzaron el conteo

-Por ejemplo- Raven continúo

-9-

-Tomar un vaso de Champaña o algo parecido-

-8-

-Sí, hay muchas- concordó el atlante

-7-

-Pero yo estoy pensando en la mejor- él continuó

-6-

-¿Y cuál es esa?-

-5-

Ahora ella lo miraba, sus ojos lavanda se reían de él desafiándolo, lo forzaban a dejar de pensar y hacer lo que había querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-4-

-Definitivamente- él anunció

-3-

-Es-

-2-

-Esta-

-1-

Bajó su rostro y subió el de ella uniendo sus labios. Raven quedó en shock, no respondió ni lo hizo a un lado.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!- el coro de voces llegó hasta la azotea

El dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sus ojos reflejaban su miedo por lo que ella diría o haría, pero Raven aún seguía en shock mirándolo.

-Oh cielos- él murmuró- ¿Ayudaría si digo que fue solo una tradición?

Ella se limitó a tocar sus labios con su mano derecha.

-Maldición- Aqualad murmuró antes de huir escaleras abajo dejando a Raven en estado de shock

o0O0o0O0o

Aqualad colapsó en una silla en la sala común con la cabeza entre sus manos. La mayoría de los invitados estaban ocupados en algo más en la otra esquina de la sala, algo que él no alcanzaba a ver. Pero no importaba, no necesitaba gente en este momento, necesitaba pensar. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? No se supone que fuera algo malo, se suponía que sería algo de lo cual se reirían después algo avergonzados bajo la luna. No era su intención besarla en ese momento, es solo que se veía muy atractiva con la luz de las estrellas. Ahora ella iba a pensar que solo la había besado por una tradición, solo porque era la única cerca.

-Maldición- se dijo así mismo. –Soy un idiota-

-Nadie te contradice-

Aqualad levantó la vista y se encontró con Speedy frente a él.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- preguntó el arquero enmascarado

-La besé- dijo Aqualad

-Vas a tener que ser más específico- observó el otro chico. -¿De quién estamos hablando?-

-Raven- murmuró Aqualad. –Besé a Raven al final del conteo-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó el arquero sonriendo. –Te ha gustado por años y por fin tuviste la valentía para demostrárselo. Aunque no me sorprende, parece que está en el ambiente, Robin acaba de besar a Starfire-

-No me ha gustado desde hace tanto tiempo- lo contradijo Aqualad levantando la mirada

-Claro que sí- le confirmó Speedy. –Solo que nunca antes lo habías notado-

-Y nunca lo habría hecho si no fuera por estas desgraciadas tradiciones- objetó el atlante

-¿No querías hacerlo?- le preguntó el arquero

-Estaba perfectamente feliz en mi ignorancia- protestó Aqualad.- Puedo salir con otras chicas-

-Claro, y por eso has salido con tantas últimamente- dijo Speedy sarcásticamente arqueando una ceja.

Aqualad tan solo frunció el ceño como respuesta. ¿Por qué sus amigos tenían que saberlo todo? Iba a reprochar cuando Raven apareció en la mitad de la sala.

-¡Escóndeme!- murmuró el atlante sumergiéndose en su silla. Su amigo sonrió mientras veían como Raven desaparecía entre un grupo de gente, el cual se abrió revelando a Robin y Starfire tomados de la mano.

Aqualad suspiró, si había llevado su amistad con Raven a una eterna ignorancia, estaba frito. En especial por que todo esto aún no terminaba, los titanes Este iban a pasar la noche en la torre e iba a tener que ignorarla todo un día más.

o0O0o0O0o

-Aqualad- Raven dijo al final del día mientras los demás titanes Este se preparaban para partir- Tenemos que hablar-

Aqualad se alejó al instante de una pelea contra Speedy y la siguió hasta la puerta de entrada. Esto estaba mejorando, por fin iban a hablar luego de todo un día de ignorancia. Tal vez hablando podría llegar a algún acuerdo que detuviera sus propios sonrojos cada vez que la miraba

-¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?- ella preguntó cuando estuvieron lejos de los demás

-¿Yo?- Aqualad dijo sorprendido- ¡Tu eres la que me ha estado ignorando!

-Claro que no- replicó Raven. –Esto es irrelevante, los dos sabemos porque estamos tan incómodos el uno con el otro. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Qué, besarte?- el atlante fue tan directo que causó un sonrojo en ella haciéndola ver aún mejor, según su punto de vista

-Sí, eso- confirmó la titán mientras él se encogía de hombros

-Tradición, dice que hay que besar a alguien a medianoche- dijo algo inseguro. ¿Qué no había decidido no decir nada que hiciera parecer que lo había hecho porque era la única ahí? Él y su gran bocota.

-Así que ese beso fue solo por una tradición- Raven aclaró

-Básicamente- dijo Aqualad, aunque no era sí, pero ella no tenía que enterarse

Luego de toda una noche agonizante sin poder dormir él había decidido que su amigo tenía razón. Todo esto no haría más que arruinar su gran amistad, y eso era lo último que quería. Malditas tradiciones por hacer todo tan complicado.

-Bien- comentó ella

-Bien- ¿Eso era todo lo que podía decir¿Qué no se suponía que era el titán carismático¿Por qué se le hacía un nudo en la lengua cuando estaba cerca de ella?

Tan concentrado estaba Aqualad en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Raven acercó sus rostros y unió sus labios. Él reaccionó instintivamente besándola apasionadamente, y cuando se separaron su rostro solo reflejaba sorpresa junto a una gran sonrisa.

-Pero…que… yo… Raven…- él tartamudeó llevando su mano a su cabeza completamente confundido.

Raven sonrió y apuntó con su dedo hacia arriba.

-Tradición- ella anunció antes de desaparecer

Aqualad miró hacia arriba, colgando del marco de la puerta, una clara muestra del espíritu navideño de Starfire, había una ramita de muérdago.

Aqualad salió de la torre con una gran sonrisa, tal vez las tradiciones no fueran tan malas después de todo.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews, que tengan un buen día,

Ishii Sen Ling


End file.
